


Sherlock Holmes loves bees but is terrified of wasps

by mysleepyhead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bees, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sad Ending, Sweet Moments, death tw, johnlock ficlet, like really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysleepyhead/pseuds/mysleepyhead
Summary: He loves bees..





	

Just another normal Sunday in 221B.

 

Like as far as normal it gets.

 

John with his newspaper in one hand, cup of tea in another. His breakfast plate on the floor. Empty.

 

Sherlock huddled over his laptop. Eyebrows knitted, creases on his forehead, glaring at the screen and continuously muttering about the stupidity of the common people. His breakfast plate on the table. Completely untouched.

 

“Listen to this email John. ‘Dear Mr. Holmes. My boyfriend doesn’t love me anymore. I can feel it. We have sex regularly. But he doesn’t love me. Can you prove that he doesn’t love me?’”

 

John looked up at Sherlock , chuckled.

 

“No John don’t smile. Am I a kind of love detective now? This is ridiculous! There is not a single case to be worthy enough. God I hate this!”

 

Sherlock closed his laptop with a bang. Put his elbows on the table, Two fingers on the chin. His usual thinking pose. John returned his attention to the newspaper.

 

Suddenly Sherlock jumped from his place, almost landing in John’s lap. Then crawling behind John’s chair.

 

It took John some moments to realize what happened.

 

“What the hell Sherlock?”John shoved his newspaper away to look at the detective, now huddled behind the chair and peeking.

 

Sherlock murmured something.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t shout John. There is a wasp in the room.”

 

John looked at Sherlock face for a few seconds. Then burst out laughing.

 

“You are crawling on the floor and whispering because there is a wasp in the room? Oh my god! This is not happening.”John was gasping for air.

 

Sherlock face was starting to redden.

 

“Shut up John. There is a legit reason.”

 

“Hhuhh.” John was still laughing and wiping tears.”What can be the legit reason behind a grown ass man being afraid of wasps?”

 

“I will tell you later. Now get rid of it first. I am here till then.” Sherlock sat on the floor. Guarding himself by John’s chair.

 

“I can’t even see it. Where is it?’ John stood up.

 

“On the table” Sherlock whispered.

 

Two things happened at once. John moved towards the table and the wasp started to fly. And like it can sense fear, flew towards Sherlock’s hiding place.

 

Sherlock who was peeking, saw that and sprinted towards the kitchen.

 

“GET A BROOM OR SOMETHING JOHN! THIS THING IS GOING TO KILL ME !!”

 

John burst in another round of laughter. Sherlock was hiding under the kitchen table this time, glaring at John.

 

“Ok, ok. Let me see.”

 

John rolled the newspaper and moved to the kitchen table. Where the wasp was sitting , not caring about the grown up man hiding under it.

 

Tharsh.

 

“Ok, now get out. Wasp is dead.”

 

Sherlock crawled and came out. His suit crinkled ,hair a mess. Then stopped in front of the table and looked at the dead wasp.

 

“I am always fascinated about bees. When I was very little, I mistook an wasp for a bee and that thing stung me. It hurt like hell.” Sherlock pouted his lips.

 

“Aren’t you a curious thing? You solve crimes, catch serial killers, stop bombing, save people. And you are afraid of tiny little wasp?”

 

John ran his finger through Sherlock’s hair. Taming the mess.

 

“Come here “John spread his arms in an invitation.

 

Sherlock hugged John and put his head on John’s shoulder. John felt Sherlock nuzzle at his neck.

 

“You love bees?”

 

“Yes. But not more than you.”

 

“Oh I am sure of that.” John hugged back tightly.

 

 

 

John gifted Sherlock a bee printed bed sheet in their next anniversary.

 

Some bee printed underwear next year. Sherlock was really happy at that.

 

A bee t-shirt the next year.

 

A bee painting the year after.

 

‘I love bees’ mug one year.

 

 

 

 

A wasp was flying in front of them. Sherlock showed no signs of being afraid.

 

“So, not afraid of wasps anymore. Are we?”John chuckled softly.

 

Sherlock didn’t answer.

 

He doesn’t answer now-a-days.

 

A soft breeze blew, John felt goose bumps.

 

The wasp sat on the tombstone.

 

The sunlight made the words glisten.

 

 

 

_“Sherlock Holmes._

_Beloved Son, husband, brother, friend_

_And consulting detective.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [tumblr](http://love-in-mind-palace.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
